The present disclosure relates to the field of automated data processing. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to the automated development of an ontology from speech data.
Presently available ontological solutions are limiting both in terms of generality and specificity. Specifically, present ontological solutions are limited to broad generalizations regarding the content of the communication data to be analyzed, at best representing a particular domain or field of the communication data. On the other hand, present ontological solutions are limited in focus through a single channel of communication data. Therefore, a need exists for ontological solutions that are both broader and narrower in the sense that the ontological solution is broadly applicable to multiple channels of communication and that the ontology itself is tailored to the specific communication data received through these channels.